


The Worst Headache

by unfancyandy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eliott POV, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, lucas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfancyandy/pseuds/unfancyandy
Summary: Lucas doesn't understand he's having a migraine for the first time, and Eliott does his best to help.





	1. pain

 

 

Eliott wasn’t really sure what happened. One second Lucas was holding the popcorn and the next second the tub was on its side on the floor of the movie theater, the precious buttery goodness already discarded among stains of soda spills.

 

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” Lucas whisper shouted.

 

Eliott finished removing his jacket. As usual, his first instinct was to laugh. “Lucas, I didn’t even get any!” he teased.

 

“Sorry,” Lucas repeated, leaning down to pick up the bucket. More popcorn fell out as Lucas dropped it once again.

 

“Shit,” Lucas muttered, shaking out his hand.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. We have a free refill, remember?” Eliott reminded him. He finished shrugging off his jacket and picked up the bucket. “I’ll be right back,” he told Lucas, kissing his cheek quickly and descending down the aisle stairs.

 

The lights dimmed and the previews started playing by the time Eliott returned, this time keeping the popcorn bucket in his own lap.

 

Eliott threw an arm around Lucas, while shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. Lucas tried to steal a piece, but it fell from his hand before he could put it in his mouth. Eliott noticed him look down at his hands. He was flexing his fingers.

 

“You okay?” Eliott asked.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Lucas replied, still staring at his hands.

 

Eliott placed a piece of popcorn on his tongue, the soft texture sticking easily. He hooked his right hand around Lucas’ neck and under his chin, gently urging him to face him. Lucas looked confused at first but then spotted the popcorn. He grinned and braced himself on the arms of the theater seat to reach up and press his mouth to Eliott’s, stealing the popcorn into his own mouth.

 

 

About halfway through the movie, Eliott noticed Lucas wiping at his eye.

 

“Are you crying?” Eliott asked, squeezing Lucas’ hand. He was confused by the whole situation. After all, it was just a movie about driving in cars and driving them fast.

 

“I think there’s something in my eye,” Lucas replied. “I’m gonna go wash it out in the bathroom,” he told him, standing up from the seat and walking in front of Eliott to reach the aisle.

 

Eliott watched him disappear and then tried not to worry five minutes passed and Lucas hadn’t returned.

 

That became impossible when Lucas still hadn’t come back ten minutes later. As carefully as he could, Eliott pulled his phone out of his pocket and tried to hide the bright screen as he peeked at his messages. There was nothing and a few seconds later someone from behind him whispered very loudly, “Put your phone away, asshole!”

 

Eliott deserted the popcorn and left the theater, immediately finding his way to the bathroom. One guy was washing his hands at the sinks while anot her used the loud hand dryer. Eliott let himself crouch a bit, looking for Lucas’ white sneakers beneath the stalls. He could feel sink guy giving him weird looks, but he didn’t care. “Lucas?” he called out.

 

Lucas’ sneakers hit the floor.

 

“Lucas? Are you alright?” Eliott asked, unable to hide how nervous he was.

 

“Eliott?” Lucas asked, his voice quiet.

 

Eliott stood on the other side of the stall, “What’s wrong?”

 

Lucas stood up and opened the door, his eyes heavy. He was rubbing one with the back of his wrist.

 

“Is your eye okay?” Eliott asked.

 

“I can’t see.”

 

“You can’t see?” Eliott placed each of his hands on Lucas’ cheeks, tilting his head up.

 

“Just, just out of this eye,” Lucas told him, pointing to his left eye. “I can’t see your whole face.” Lucas sounded scared.

 

“Look up?” Eliott asked, tilting his head more so he could inspect Lucas’ eye. “I don’t see anything. It’s a bit red. Maybe from you rubbing it?”

 

“Sorry,” Lucas muttered.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Eliott asked.

 

“I spilled the popcorn and now I can’t really see the movie. I ruined our date.”

 

“Hey, you didn’t ruin anything. Nothing’s ruined. And it’s not your fault anyway.”

 

“But didn’t you want to see the movie?” Lucas asked, instinctively trying to rub his eye again.

 

Eliott took his hand in his, “I think you wanted to see it more than me,” he smiled.

 

“You didn’t even want to see it?” Lucas, asked.

 

 _Shit_ , that was not the right thing to say. “Of course I wanted to see it, Lucas. But mainly because I like spending time with you. It doesn’t matter what we do. I just like being with you.”

 

The hand dryer went on again.

 

“Putain,” Lucas groaned, bringing his hands up to his head.

 

“Lucas?”

 

“It’s just loud. My head hurts. Can we go home, Eliott?”       

 

Lucas didn’t have to ask twice. Eliott was already pulling him out of the stall. “Let’s go home,” he agreed.

 

 

Lucas was quiet on the bus home. Eliott didn’t ask questions. The bus was already loud enough. He kept his right hand on Lucas’ thigh, occasionally giving him a slight squeeze of comfort. When they were a few stops away from the apartment, Lucas laid his head on Eliott’s shoulder.

 

Lucas’ eyes were squeezed shut and Eliott could see tears on his cheeks.

 

“Lucas,” he moved his arm around to hold his head against his chest.

 

Lucas’ tears became audible as he let himself go in Eliott’s arms. “It hurts so much,” he explained, his voice pained.

 

“What hurts?” Eliott asked.

 

“The lights,” Lucas mumbled.

 

“We’re almost home.” Eliott rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. “It’s going to be okay.” He was pretty sure Lucas was having a migraine. He’d seen his mom suffer through so man. It made sense. Lucas had lost feeling in his hands and then his vision tanked. The sensitivity to light and sound checked out, too. It was important to get Lucas home to his bed. Water, rest, and migraine medicine would help.

 

 

Getting Lucas up the stairs was a struggle. He would barely uncover his eyes to look where he was going because the lights were so bright. Halfway up he stopped on the stairwell and crouched down to the step, curling in on himself.

 

“Lucas, come on,” Eliott pleaded. “Do you want to me to carry you?”

 

Lucas shook his head, crying.

 

“You’re scaring me, baby. If you won’t let me get you upstairs, I’ll have to take you to the hospital.”

 

“No, no, I just want to go to bed,” Lucas tearily replied.

 

“Then we need to get you upstairs, to bed, with some medicine. Come on. Please? Can you get up for me, Lucas?”

 

Lucas wouldn’t respond, just kept crying. Eliott pulled Lucas’ arms away from his face and placed them on his shoulders around his neck. He held Lucas at the waist and hoisted him up until he was standing. Eliott tried getting him to keep going up, but Lucas wouldn’t cooperate. He started apologizing through his labored sobs.

 

“Hold onto me,” Eliott told him. He put his hands around Lucas’ thighs and lifted him up. Lucas went willingly, his arms and legs wrapping tight around Eliott.

 

Eliott carried him up two more flights of stairs and carefully and quickly as he could. It was easy to get Lucas’ keys from his jacket pocket and get them inside.

 

Mika met them at the end of the hallway, “Couldn’t wait for the bedroom, huh? Don’t tell me you’re just married and we missed the ceremony,” he teased.

 

“Not now, Mika. I think it’s a migraine. A really fucking bad migraine,” Eliott explained before, carrying Lucas around him.

 

“Oh,” Mika replied. Eliott couldn’t hear the rest of what he said.

 

He got Lucas to his room and laid him down on the bed. Lucas started curling in on himself again. Eliott took off his shoes and tossed them on the ground. He shut the drapes and cast them in darkness. He was thankful Manon left behind her blackout curtains.

 

“I’m going to get you some water and medicine. I’ll be right back.”

 

Mika had brought Manon over from across the hall.

 

She handed Eliott a bottle of migraine pills. “I get them, too. I didn’t know Lucas did,” she admitted.

 

“I don’t think he knew either.” Eliott accepted the pills, “He’s in a lot of pain.”

 

“Here,” Mika came from the kitchen with a glass of water.

 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Eliott apologized to him.

 

“No,” Mika replied, “I know I can be a bit much sometimes. Is there anything I can do?”

 

“He just needs quiet so he can rest,” Eliott told him. He turned to Manon, “My mom gets them, too. Thanks for these,” he gestured to pills in his hand.

 

“We’ll cook dinner tonight,” she offered, “Right, Mika?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah, we’ll take care of it.”

 

Eliott thanked them and went back to Lucas’ room. He hadn’t moved from what Eliott could tell. He was moaning with pain.

 

“Lucas,” he whispered, “I brought you some medicine.”

 

He sat close and rubbed Lucas’ back. “Can you sit up for me?”

 

Lucas nodded, slowly propping himself up on his arm. It was easier than Eliott though to help Lucas swallow the medicine. And when he asked Lucas if he wanted his jeans off, Lucas nodded again. All the while, he was silently crying, but he was cooperating. Eliott got up from the bed and Lucas reached blindly for him, “Come back.”

 

“I’m just taking my shoes off, just a second,” Eliott told him.

 

It would be too much work to get Lucas under the covers he was lying on. Instead, Eliott grabbed the blanket from under Lucas’ legs at the foot of the bed and laid it over Lucas.

 

He lied down on the bed and Lucas immediately moved against Eliott’s body. Eliott accepted him gladly, pulling him close against him and wrapping his arms around him. Lucas twisted his legs up with Eliott’s and hugged him tight around his middle. Eliott stroked his hair and rubbed his back. He could feel the wetness from Lucas’ cries hot against his neck.

 

Eliott kissed his head, “Shh, go to sleep. It’ll be better when you wake up.”

 

 


	2. relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas gets through the worst of it.

 

 

Lucas woke up uncomfortably warm and disoriented. Eliott had drawn the black out curtains, so he had no way of knowing how late or early it was. He was clammy though, with a layer of sweat making him feel sticky and gross. He was still wearing his sweatshirt, so the feeling of being in a sauna only worsened. With his eyes barely open, he tried sitting up but felt a rush to his head and – oh, there it was – that horrible throbbing pain. It had settled above his left eyebrow, but felt so deep inside his skull. He turned back down toward the bed, holding his head in his hands and found it difficult not to express his pain through an audible groan.

 

“Lucas?” Eliott whispered. He was rubbing Lucas’ back. Lucas felt the weight on the bed shift and soon Eliott was hovering over him. He didn’t open his eyes to see, but he knew he was right above him.

 

His mouth felt dry. “Water,” he said, hoping some was nearby.

 

Eliott practically threw himself over Lucas to get to the other side of the bed. He picked up the glass from the nightstand. “Can you sit up? Go slow,” Eliott instructed.

 

It felt like it took him minutes, but Lucas finally sat up enough that the water wouldn’t immediately make him choke and Eliott helped him grip the glass, not really letting go in case it were to fall, while Lucas drank from the cup. He took a second to breathe in between gulps, the sound amplified by the acoustics of the glass. He thought it sounded mechanical.

 

Eliott took the glass away and Lucas took it as an opportunity to fall back down on the bed. He was reminded of how uncomfortably warm he was and began wrestling his sweatshirt over his head. He felt the fabric get tied up in his arms for a moment before there was another set of hands helping him get it off his body.

 

Once free from the sweatshirt, Lucas pulled one of the loose sheets up over his body and hugged a pillow close to him. The throbbing in his head wouldn’t go away. He brought his hand up to apply pressure to the area, but it didn’t seem to do much. He was tired and he just wanted to go back to sleep but his head hurt so much. He was so distracted by his own pain that it took him a few minutes to realize Eliott was trying to talk to him.

 

“What?” he mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Eliott told him, “You should rest some more.”

 

Lucas felt him get up from the bed. “Where are you going?” he asked.

 

“Just to tell Manon and Mika that you’re not ready to eat yet. Don’t worry, they’ll save some food for you,” Eliott assured him.

 

Lucas tossed and turned on the bed, the loose sheet getting caught up in his legs. He ended up on his stomach, one arm twisted in the pillow beneath his head, the other tucked under his body.

 

He wasn’t sure when Eliott came back, but he could hear him tapping on his phone next to him and then setting it on the bedside table. “Eliott?” Lucas asked.

 

“I thought you were asleep,” Eliott replied.

 

Lucas used the hand under his body to pull his shirt up so most of his back was exposed to the cooler air of the room. Eliott knew what he was asking for and shifted closer to him.

 

Lucas sighed when he felt Eliott flush against his side and his hand on his back. He began drawing pictures with his fingers, tracing over the warm skin with sharp lines and smooth curves. When Eliott finished a picture, he rubbed his open palm across Lucas’ back as if it was a chalkboard. Lucas focused on the feeling, pictured what he was drawing, but was unable to focus enough to make any guesses as to what each drawing was. It wasn’t long before he had slipped back into sleep.

 

 

When he woke up again, he was warm, but in a way that made him want to bury closer to that heat. He shifted slightly and heard a soft snore come from above him. Eliott was practically entirely on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress in a way Lucas found comforting.

 

He twisted his body so he could face Eliott, but he ended up on his back beneath Eliott’s weight. Eliott slightly shifted off of him in sleep, half his body still pinning him down, his face buried in the side of Lucas’. His nose tickled Lucas’ ear.

 

Lucas raised his hand to comb his fingers through Eliott’s hair. He held him close at his shoulder. “Eliott,” he whispered. “Eliott,” he shook him a little bit.

 

Eliott made a sound, somewhere between a groan and a breath.

 

Lucas kissed his cheek and left his lips pressed there as he spoke once again, “Eliott.”

 

Eliott’s eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids until they finally opened. He was slow to open his eyes and Lucas had to imagine the blue in them as it was too dark to see without light in the bedroom.

 

Eliott took in a deep breath, shifting himself even closer to Lucas. “You’re awake,” he croaked.

 

“I’m awake,” Lucas replied, “And I need to pee.”

 

“Oh, right,” Eliott sat up in bed. “Go on. I’ll go heat some food up for you.”

Lucas slowly sat up in bed and slowly made his way to the door. The light in the hallway was dim. He wasn’t in the same pain anymore, but there was a dull throb still. When he reached the bathroom, he decided not to turn on the light and did his business in the dark. He could hear the microwave as he padded back down the hallway.

 

Back in his room, he picked his jeans up off the floor and searched for his phone. When he found it, it was out of battery, so he plugged it in at his desk. He removed his shirt and sat cross legged on his bed and picked up Eliott’s phone, pressing the button to wake it up.

 

The light was too bright. He immediately held it away from his face, wincing. With his eyes closed, he turned down the brightness and then opened his eyes to peek at the time. _03:12_.

 

“Shit,” Lucas muttered.

 

There were a few notifications on Eliott’s phone. A reminder about an assignment deadline in two days. A few Instagram notifications. A text from Arthur from 23:38. He was curious, but not enough to look into it any further. He tossed Eliott’s phone aside and thought about going to find him in the kitchen before he walked through the doorway with a plate of food in one hand and more water in the other.

 

From what Lucas could tell in the low light, it was brown rice and vegetables. “Thank you,” he accepted the plate from him.

 

“Manon cooked it, so I’m sure it’s safe,” Eliott joked.

 

Lucas felt himself smile as he scooped some rice into his mouth. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until then. Other than a little bit of popcorn in the early afternoon, he hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

 

“It’s good isn’t it?” Eliott asked.

 

Lucas nodded, eating more, “You want some?”

 

“No, I ate earlier,” he replied. He scooted forward to sit cross-legged in front of Lucas, their knees touching. He put a hand on Lucas’ thigh, just above his knee. “You seem to be feeling better.”

 

Lucas agreed, “I am.” He paused eating, “I’m not sure what happened. I just have never had that bad of a headache before.”

 

“We’re pretty sure you had a migraine. My mom gets them. Manon gets them. It’s common.”

 

“Common for who?”

 

Eliott shrugged, “Anyone.”

 

“Have you ever had one?” Lucas asked.

 

Eliott shook his head. “Got enough problems up here, don’t you think?” He gestured to his brain.

 

Lucas shook his head, mirroring Eliott, “That’s not funny.”

 

Eliott dropped his shoulders, “Sorry.”

 

“Eliott,” Lucas sighed, setting the plate aside, “That’s not what I mean. I just mean, I wish you were kinder to yourself.”

 

“I know,” Eliott replied. “I didn’t really mean it either.”

 

Lucas smiled, “Good.”

 

He took a sip of water and pushed his plate onto the bedside table. “I’m sorry for being so” he gestured openly in the air, “A pain in the ass.”

 

“No,” Eliott told him, “You were in a lot of pain. I just wanted to help you feel better.”

 

“You have,” Lucas assured him.

 

Eliott held his hand up to the side of Lucas’ face. He stroked over his eyebrow with his thumb. “How is the pain now?”

 

Lucas held onto Eliott’s wrist and pulled him down to lie with him. “Not so bad now. My head’s still sensitive, and I feel a little foggy.”

 

“At least you’re talking. And opening your eyes. And eating,” Eliott replied.

 

“I think I can do more than that,” Lucas told him.

 

“Oh yeah?” Eliott smirked.

 

“Yeah,” Lucas answered, leaning in to kiss Eliott’s lips. Eliott held his chin so softly and hooked a leg over his hip, pulling him closer. Lucas kissed him again before breaking away to take a breath, “Sorry I woke at the worst time,” he apologized.

 

“It’s okay. We can stay all day in bed if you want,” Eliott told him. “We can cancel with the guys.”

 

“Oh, the guys,” Lucas remembered, “Arthur texted you. I checked your phone for the time and saw the notification.”

 

“What did he say?” Eliott asked.

 

Lucas shrugged, “I don’t know. I didn’t look.”

 

“Oh,” Eliott reached behind him to grab his phone from the little table, nearly knocking over the glass of water.

 

Lucas studied Eliott’s face as he read the text behind Lucas.

 

“What?” he asked as Eliott’s smile got bigger and a laugh broke through. ”What is it?”

 

“I told the guys you had a migraine. I guess Arthur did some reading. He said, ‘Just read orgasms can be good for the pain relief’,” Eliott told Lucas, “And he included some interesting emojis.”

 

Lucas laughed, but then winced and that dull throb in his head.

 

“Oh,” Eliott kissed his head, “No more laughs.” He clicked off his phone and set it back on the table.

 

Eliott played with the hair around Lucas’ ear and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

 

Lucas bit his lip, “You know…”

 

“Hmm?” Eliott asked.

 

“Might not be, I mean, the worst idea Arthur’s _ever_ had,” he admitted.

 

“Oh?” Eliott smiled. “Is that right?”

 

Lucas shrugged getting ready to backpedal and take back what he said, but Eliott surprised him with a kiss. A tender one that split Lucas into pieces. Eliott shifted to push Lucas on his back and hover over him. He attacked his neck with his mouth and Lucas held on, already becoming overwhelmed by the dizzying feeling of Eliott’s lips on his body.

 

Eliott kissed him at the base of his throat, “I guess we,” he kissed his collarbone, “Just have to see about that,” he kissed the center of his chest.

 

Lucas breathed in deep as he felt Eliott’s slight stubble tickle his stomach.

 

“Won’t we?” Eliott spoke one more time before enveloping Lucas in wet warmth.

 

Lucas held a hand in Eliott’s hair and gripped the sheets beside Eliott’s head.

  
Eliott laced their fingers together and used both of them to hold Lucas down across his torso.

 

Lucas slipped his eyes closed and surrendered, the pain of his head the last thing on his mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It felt good to write again.


End file.
